Caught In a Web
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-Still vulnerable after his breakup with Cuddy, House sets his sights on the young Detective, Laynie, in his building who makes a living tracking child predators on the internet in an attempt to locate her missing sister. Will they find what they need in each other? Or will House and Laynie's obsessiveness be a recipe for disaster? Rated M for sexual content, language & violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came to mind after watching various shows and documentaries. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it will be darker and more angsty than my usual stories. Sometimes my mind just "goes there" and I have to go with it or it will continue to bug me. So sit back and just go with it. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the character of House. Everyone else is my creation and any mistakes are my own. **_

**Chapter One**

"Get in position, suspect is approaching. Blue Ford Explorer. Remember what we told you."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

Lt. Kimbrell gave her decoy a look that had the younger woman backing down. "You better remember, kiddo, or it's my ass."

Kimbrell's radio beeped. It was dispatch. " _Suspect is getting out of the car. Go, go, go!_ "

Renee Stuckey grabbed the laundry basket and headed out the front door to approach the man heading up the steps. "Hi! Come on in. Did you bring the beer?"

The man leered at her. "Yeah, baby girl, I brought everything."

"Have a seat in the kitchen. I'm just gonna put this laundry in the dryer. Crack open a beer and I'll be right there."

It all went off without a hitch. The older men always fell for it. The younger ones were harder to convince. Different age, different era.

Elayne Kimbrell, or Laynie, as she was more commonly known, took over when the suspect tried to follow Renee out of the room.

"Hold it right there, big guy," Laynie said as she grabbed the man and shoved him against the wall. "You're under arrest."

"This is entrapment!" the man shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Actually, no it's not."

"Bullshit! The little whore got me to come here so you could arrest me!"

Laynie took a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it and read from it.

" _Do you like oral? What if I brought some beer? It might relax you."_ She shoved the paper back in her pocket. "And I see you brought the beer. That shows intent. So, sorry. Not entrapment."

"That was...awesome," Stuckey said as she watched them take the struggling man away.

"That was an easy one. It's not always so cut and dry."

" _Suspect approaching in a red Corvette_ ," the voice on the other end of her radio crackled.

Stuckey's eyes widened. "Another one?"

"Yep. Men are dumb. You'll learn that real quick in this job. But you're still wet behind the ears so..."

Stuckey frowned.

 _"Take your places, he's on his way to the front door."_

Stuckey went and opened the door with a bath towel on her head like she'd just gotten out of the shower. "Rob?"

"Yeah, hey honey," the older man said with a smile as he came up the walkway.

"Come on in. You're a bit early. I was just in the shower."

"Don't get dressed on my account," he said with a lecherous grin. "Those clothes'll be coming off anyway."

"It's too cold to be naked," Stuckey laughed as they went inside. "Did you bring the condoms?"

"Yeah I got em."

He was about to follow her up the stairs but Laynie stepped around the corner and blocked his entry. "No, I don't think so. Step back, please, sir."

"What the…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

"Just about to have sex with a minor."

"She's eighteen."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah."

Laynie reached into her pocket and pulled out a transcript and began reading it aloud. " _How old are you? Fourteen. MMmm you sound hot. Ever been with a boy before? Nope. Wanna be with an older guy? We're way better._ " She folded the paper and put it back in her pocket. "So you just lied. To a cop."

"Whatever. I guess I should go then."

"Sure," Laynie said with a shrug. "Door's that way." She didn't mention that the police were outside waiting for him. When he stepped out, he was promptly seized and arrested.

"I never get tired of seeing that," Stuckey said as she watched on the monitor. "Sick fucks."

"Yep. Anyway, that's a wrap for tonight. Good job everyone." There were the usual high-fives, fist bumps and handshakes all around before they all went their separate ways.

After dropping off Stuckey at her house, Laynie went to her apartment at 221 Baker Street and let herself in the front door. She could hear piano playing down the hall and smiled. The handsome doctor wasn't home very often but when he was, he was usually watching a loud movie, playing loud music or playing the piano.

Suddenly the piano playing stopped, and a minute later he was leaving, helmet tucked under one arm. When he saw her, he nodded.

"A little late for you, isn't it, officer?" he asked her. His voice was deep and sexy.

She bristled, but it was a game they played. "It's Lieutenant, and yes."

"How many perps tonight?"

"Only five."

"Slow night for you."

"Yep. What about you? Making a _house_ call?"

He chuckled. "I see what you did there. And no, hooker. She went to my office at the hospital by mistake. G'night."

"G'night, Dr. House."

She let herself into her apartment and tossed her keys onto the table by the door. She hated to admit it but coming home to an empty apartment was just depressing. It had been months since she'd been with a man. And that was only a one-night stand. Most guys seemed to be intimidated by what she did for a living and she rarely heard from them again. She didn't understand what was so wrong with catching pedophiles all day. They were the scum of the earth and needed to be caught. Thousands of kids went missing every year because of online predators, Laynie's younger sister included.

She glanced at the picture of Jade on the mantle and sighed. Two years, never found. The Police gave up after a few weeks. If she was dead, where was the body? And if she was still alive, which was very doubtful, where was she?

Laynie poured herself a glass of wine and went to the bathroom to run herself a bath. Once she sank into the hot, lavender scented bubbles, her whole body relaxed and she closed her eyes. Occasionally sipping her wine, she thought about her neighbor down the hall. He had a girlfriend, someone he referred to as Cuddy, but she hadn't been around in a few weeks and Laynie wondered if they broke up. He certainly seemed sad lately, which could explain the hookers.

Still, he was considerably older than she was by at least fifteen years, attractive, and when she looked him up one day out boredom, she found that he was considered brilliant and world renowned in the medical profession. He had short rap sheet, but all charges were dropped. She chuckled when she saw Detective Tritter's name a few times. She never liked him and was glad when he transferred to another division.

When the water started to cool, Laynie got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. As she dried herself off, she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She combed out her long blonde hair and put it in a loose bun and studied herself. She'd lost weight, making her lean muscles even more prominent. It wasn't because she wasn't eating. She ate plenty. When she did eat. The excitement from her job didn't give her much of an appetite.

Would House, as everyone seemed to call him, even be interested in her? After all, he seemed to prefer his women older, and they were all brunettes and beautiful. Laynie certainly wasn't brunette but she considered herself to be just as attractive as any of those women.

With that on her mind, she climbed into bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews to chapter one. I love hearing from you :) It inspires me to write more :) I will update as often as I can. I'm still working on a story with Hughville so stay tuned for that when we're ready to post it. It's gonna be a long one! LOL. I don't know how long this will be. Could be five chapters, could be fifteen. I guess we'll see!_ **

**Chapter Two**

Laynie walked through the mall, carrying a few shopping bags as she browsed and window shopped. After paying her rent, she still had enough to spend on herself.

On her way out, she walked past Victoria's Secret. It had been a long time since she bought anything remotely sexy. Why now, she didn't know, but the black lace bra and panty set in the window drew her in. Half an hour later, she emerged with another large bag after spending a small fortune and she smiled. It's not like she had anyone to wear it for but that didn't matter. Having lingerie on under her work clothes made her feel sexy. She didn't wear a uniform at work, but she did have to dress business casual.

As she entered her building, she saw House leaving. "Did you buy out the stores?" he asked, looking at the several shopping bags.

"Maybe."

"Get anything good?"

"Yes."

He eyed the Victoria Secret bag and leered at her. "At least you have your priorities straight." He used his cane to peer into the bag but she closed it and laughed.

"Hey!"

"What? I wanna see what you got."

"Maybe another time," she replied, smiling at him. _Damn, he looked good!_ He was wearing his usual work attire but somehow, a man in a suit jacket, T-shirt and jeans always did something to her. He'd also trimmed his beard a little and he looked well.

"Day off?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to be back in a few hours. Wanna get a drink?"

She blinked. Was he seriously asking her out.

"We could."

"Do you know the pub across the street from the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there at five. If not, just wait longer."

She opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't going to sit around like a fool but he had already walked away and got into his car. She did notice that he didn't seem to be limping as much, or as grumpy. Something was going on and she found herself looking forward to their date. Perhaps he'd tell her what his secret was. Because everyone had them.

Much to her surprise, House showed up five minutes early, and Laynie was happy for that. One of her pet peeves was tardiness and his arriving early earned him extra points.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a smirk as he sat down and signaled their server. "Waiting long?"

"You're early, actually and no, I just got here myself."

"Good."

They ordered drinks, her a glass of wine, a Scotch for House and made small talk at first. When the server came back, he ordered another round and suggested they stay and eat dinner, which Laynie was in agreement.

"So you're off today?"

"Yeah. First real day off in weeks. I always seem to get called in."

"What division do you work in?"

"Internet Crimes."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

She looked sad all of a sudden. "There is now."

House cocked his head to one side. "I feel like there's a story behind that."

"There is. My sister went missing two years ago after talking to some guy online. Other states have similar departments so I managed to get my Commander to start one here. We team up with an organization that goes after these guys. It's all volunteer but they need cops to arrest these freaks, and that's where I come in."

"Do you ever go online to find them?"

"Sometimes. If I do it's to find who knows anything about my sister. I had some leads but they've all gone cold now. If she is still alive, which is highly unlikely, she could be anywhere."

"What makes you think it's unlikely?"

"Because when people go missing they're very rarely kept alive for long. That whole thing about the first forty-eight hours being critical is reality."

"So what do you think happened to your sister? Is she younger or older than you?"

"Younger by five years. She'd be thirty this year." She gave her head a shake as if to clear it. "Anyway, I just keep on keeping on, because that's all I can do, and hopefully I'll either get closure, or she'll walk through my door one day like nothing had ever happened."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad left when we were kids and Mom died from cancer three years ago. I know this sounds bad, but I'm glad she wasn't alive when Jade went missing. It would have killed her."

House nodded. "So how do you deal?"

"Every one I arrest, part of me hopes that he's the one who took Jade and that he can't do it to anyone else."

"So this career is a way for you to get some kind of closure."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I have Jade's computer,and every so often I'll go looking for clues on it, something I might have missed but whoever he is, he was smart and covered his tracks, so we're not dealing with an amateur."

"Have you ever been on Dateline? That _Catch a Predator_ show is pretty cool."

"Once or twice."

House's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I was one of the cops that arrested the guys after they tried to leave the house. It's pretty funny. Chris, that's Chris Hanson, tells them they're free to go but doesn't tell them they're going to be arrested."

House grinned at that. "Sounds fun."

"It certainly can be," Laynie replied as she sipped her wine and then smiled at him. "But enough about me. I wanna hear about why you think you need hookers."

House looked surprised but then shrugged. "It gets lonely."

"What about your girlfriend? Cuddy, was it?"

"She broke up with me. I was married to someone for awhile but it didn't work out and she left, too."

"The younger woman with the accent?"

"Yeah, that was Dominika. I married her partly to help her get a green card and partly to make Cuddy jealous. I think I hoped she'd realize she loved me enough to stop the wedding. But she didn't. It went downhill from there."

"What happened? Why did she break up with you?"

"I took Vicodin." He sighed and looked away. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. We don't even know each other."

"I thought the purpose of this date was to get to know each other. And sometimes it's good to talk to strangers. Someone who isn't biased or judgemental." She placed her hand on his but he flinched so she removed it. "Sorry. What I'm saying is that you can talk to me. I'm no shrink but I'm not going to judge you."

He merely shrugged and downed the rest of his Scotch in one gulp before their food came. They ate in relative silence. House downed a couple more scotches and then the bill came, which he paid without a word. "I'll call a taxi," he said.

"I can drive. Where's your car?"

"Outside." Then he looked surprised. "You walked here?"

"Yeah, it's not far and it was sunny so I wanted the fresh air. Let's go, give me your keys."

He handed them over and they left the pub. Once back at their building, he lingered outside her door.

"Thanks for tonight, Dr. House. It's been a long time since I've had a chance to go out."

"No problem. Do you want to come over for a nightcap?" he asked, nudging his head in the direction of his apartment.

Laynie chuckled. "I think you've already had one nightcap too many."

"Now who's being judgemental?" he said and then glanced at his watch. "It's only eight."

Laynie considered it. He was definitely drunk. And she knew that once he had her in his apartment, the next step was his bed, and as tempting as the offer was, she did not feel like taking that step just yet.

"I have to turn in early. Rain check?"

House shrugged and began to turn away. "Whatever."

She watched him limp heavily on his cane as he went down the hall and unlocked the door to his apartment. Then he paused, gave her a smile that sent shockwaves straight to her core, and went inside, closing the door behind him without a word.

House watched in awe as the shiny black Dodge Charger pulled up to the front of the building and Laynie got out of it. "Wow, cops and their cars are getting sexier and sexier these days."

Layne laughed as she locked it and set the alarm. "I wanted something imposing that doesn't look like a traditional cop car."

"Good choice."

She noticed he was practically salivating over it. "Maybe I'll give you a ride one of these days."

"Does it have the cop lights and sirens?"

"Of course."

"Bitchin. I'm gonna hold you to that. I gotta go. See ya," he said as he put his helmet on and mounted his bike. She thought about what he'd just said about being sexy. Was that his way of flirting with her? If so, she could certainly play that game. She liked House. Moreso now than she did when she first moved into their building and she wondered if a relationship would work.

She let herself into her apartment and took a beer out of the fridge and grabbed a bag of pretzels before settling down in front of the TV. She wasn't really watching it, however. Her thoughts kept drifting back to House.

She knew he was married, but he never wore a ring and from the sounds of it, the marriage was a sham anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she hooked up with a married man. Stuckey once jokingly called her a "homewrecker" but Laynie didn't see it that way. If those men were so happy, they wouldn't need to cheat on their wives in the first place. They were the homewreckers, not her. Something about married men always excited her. Perhaps it was knowing that men wanted her but couldn't have her, but she had no problem with that. She was never the pursuer and enjoyed playing hard to get. It was the thrill of the chase with men anyway, wasn't it? That's what her Mother always said. " _Always leave them wanting more. They'll appreciate you if you don't give in too soon."_

Now, with House, it was like a game. Who could flirt the best and who would cave first? She was looking forward to seeing how that played out. House might prove to be a worthy adversary. His intellect was a turn-on and so were his bright blue eyes. Oh yes, this was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Since you're being so awesome with your comments, here's another chapter and I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow.**_

 **Chapter Three**

"Did you hear that?" Wilson asked House as they sat watching a movie.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like…"

"Someone help!" a girl's voice cried out from the hallway and both men sprang to attention. Wilson was at the door first, followed by House who stared at the young woman just barely carrying Laynie through the front door.

"What happened?" House demanded, immediately going into "doctor mode" as he and Wilson took the unconscious Laynie off her hands. "And who are you?"

"I'm her partner, Renee Stuckey. She fell down a flight of stairs and she didn't want to go to a hospital. She kept saying _House_ so I brought her here."

House rolled his eyes as Wilson carried Laynie into his apartment and placed her on the couch.

"You idiot," House hissed at her. " _I'm_ House. How many stairs were there?"

"I dunno...seven…"

"How did she fall? Did she trip? Was she pushed?"

"The suspect shoved her out of the way as he tried to get away, she lost her footing and fell, hitting her head pretty hard against the banister."

Wilson examined her head and nodded. "She's got a goose egg, alright. Go get her some ice."

House looked at Stuckey. "There's an ice pack in the freezer. Go get it."

Laynie stirred when Wilson shined the penlight in her eyes to check her pupils. "Pupils are round and reactive."

"Laynie…" House said as he stood over her and checked her pulse. "It's House. Can you squeeze my hand?"

He felt a slight squeeze and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Good. Now open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered and her dark brown eyes stared up at him. Funny, he never noticed them before. They were a dark, rich chocolate brown and almost hypnotic to look at.

"What's your name?"

"Detective Laynie Kimbrell."

"What's the date today?"

"June twenty-seven, 2011."

"Good. And do you know where you are?"

She sat up slightly and looked around. "Your apartment?"

"Your partner brought you here instead of taking you to the hospital."

Laynie glared at Stuckey. "You idiot. I told you to take me to House. Not my _house_ , house."

"How was I supposed to know?" Stuckey snapped back. "I thought House and your house were one in the same."

"I told you House is a doctor...and doctors work in hospitals! That should have been your first clue!" Then Laynie moaned and put her hand to her head. "Unnghh..my head. I feel sick…"

"Oh boy," Wilson grabbed the nearest trash can and placed it under Laynie just in the nick of time before she emptied her stomach. "We need to get her to the hospital, House."

"No! I'll be fine…." Laynie objected.

"You're probably right but you took a hard hit and we want to make sure everything's okay, run a few tests."

She looked at House. "Do I have to? Can't I just stay here and have you keep an eye on me?"

"We need to give you a CAT scan to make sure. If all is well, you can go home in the morning. Deal?"

She lay back against the arm of the couch and nodded. "Fine. Let's go then."

"We can take you in Wilson's car. I'll call Foreman and have him waiting for us. Let's go."

"Who's Foreman?" Laynie asked as Wilson helped her up. She was able to walk on her own but Wilson and Stuckey still helped her.

"A neurologist."

Stuckey sat in the back seat with Laynie while House sat in the front.

"Keep talking to her, don't let her sleep," House told Stuckey. "It won't take long to get there."

Once they arrived, Foreman was waiting for them and Laynie was whisked off to have the CAT scan and a few other tests.

It didn't take long for the results to get back to House and they all looked at the pictures.

"She's fine. No bleeding in the brain or swelling. Just a bad hit. I'll go talk to her and if all goes well, she can be discharged in the morning."

"Good. Thanks, Foreman," House said and left to go back to Laynie's room. She was asleep so he pulled up a chair, took a medical journal out of his backpack and began to read.

 _Laynie walks through the bushes of the abandoned farm outside of town. It's pouring rain and thunder rumbles softly in the distance as the storm gets closer. She doesn't know why she's there, except that she's in search of something, anything that will help her find her sister._

 _After some walking, she steps on something that snaps. It's not a twig, however. When she looks down she sees the remains of a skeleton. Something deep down tells her what she fears most. As she takes a few more steps, she catches a glint of something and bends down to examine it. It's Jade's class ring. A bright flash lights up the sky and a loud crack of thunder causes her to fall back onto the ground, surrounded by her sister's remains._

House glanced over at Laynie from his journal to see her whimpering in her sleep. Her head began to thrash from side to side and she started screaming for what House could only assume was her sister's name. He pressed the call button. "Two milligrams of Ativan, STAT!"

A nurse rushed in with the prepared dose and injected it as House held her still. She was stronger than she looked as she fought against him, still screaming Jade's name repeatedly.

"Laynie...it's House."

"No, no, no!"

Once the Ativan was in her system, the fight went out of her and she sobbed quietly. House glared at the nurse who took that as her cue to leave and did so quickly.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was at the nurse's station and heard the commotion. "What's happening with the patient in room ten?"

"It's Dr. House's patient," the nurse said as she looked it up. "Detective Laynie Kimbrell, brought in last night with a concussion due to a fall down some stairs."

"Thank you."

Cuddy took that information and walked down the hall toward Laynie's room. What she saw both shocked and sent a feeling of envy through her.

The woman in the hospital bed was young, blonde and sobbing while House stood next to the bed, one hand holding hers while the other pulled the blankets back up to cover her. When House glanced up, he saw Cuddy watching him and once the woman was adequately covered, he quietly left the room.

"What?" he snapped at Cuddy, making her jump a little.

"Who is that? I didn't know you had a patient?"

"She's not a patient, per se. She lives in my building. It felt it was my responsibility to bring her in since her partner was too stupid to know better. She'll be going home in the morning."

"But who is she?"

"Jealous? Because you should be. She's younger than you, prettier than you, and no doubt smarter than you. You wouldn't have much to talk about." He glanced back toward Laynie and saw that she was sleeping again.

"Gotta go get her discharge papers ready."

"Wait…" Cuddy said as she read Laynie's chart. "What was the Ativan for just now?"

"Just a little nightmare. Not uncommon with head trauma, as you know. Would you rather I just let her keep screaming and wake up the whole ward?"

Cuddy opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"Didn't think so. You can leave now. I'll take it from here."

"Don't forget you have clinic duty in the morning," she called after him.

"Well, how're we feeling this morning?" House inquired as he and Foreman entered Laynie's room.

"I still have a headache but that's all."

"Foreman here will just ask you a few questions and if you pass, you can go home. Do you have a ride?"

"Stuckey is on her way."

House nodded. "Good, then I'll leave you in Dr. Foreman's incapable hands. See you later, maybe."

Later turned out to be three days. Neither House or Laynie had been home or seen or spoken to each other since he left her with Foreman. He felt better after learning that she'd passed all Foreman's tests with flying colors and had been ordered not to drive for a few days until the headaches went away. So her new sexy car sat in the underground garage, waiting, taunting House until he couldn't help himself and went in for a closer look. The paint job was flawless, and the interior looked like an airplane cockpit. There were buttons on the steering wheel, the console, and it appeared to have navigation and Sirius satellite radio. All the bells and whistles that he would enjoy.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Laynie's voice said from behind him and he jumped a little, startled. She was very stealthy.

"Are you cleared to drive now?"

"Yes. I saw Dr. Foreman today just to make sure and he gave me the green light. So let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chapter, as promised :)**_

 _ **Oh, and to my fellow Canadian readers, Happy Canada day!**_

 **Chapter Four**

She motioned to the car. "Just press the button on the handle and it will unlock as long as the key is within close proximity."

"And where is it?"

Laynie grinned at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," he grinned back.

"Let's just see how good you are first. Then we'll discuss what punishment you'll receive for touching my car without permission. For all the toys it has, it is still a service vehicle."

He didn't know why, but her words, and her tone made his cock twitch and his jeans become slightly more snug.

"Yes, Mistress," he said in a low voice before unlocking the car and getting in behind the wheel. He moved the seat back until he was comfortable and looked around for the ignition. "Umm...how do you start this thing?"

"Put your foot on the brake and press that button there," she said, pointing to the ignition button.

House did that and the engine roared to life. "Niiiiice," he said. "Now uh..how do I drive it?"

Laynie laughed. "You've seriously never driven a stick shift before?"

"Not in a _really_ long time. I'm gonna need a refresher course."

After several minutes of instruction from Laynie, she placed her hand over his on the gear shift and they looked at each other. It took her a few seconds to find her voice as they stared into each others eyes.

"You work the clutch and I'll shift and you can get a feel for it."

House nodded and they were off. Once out of the garage, he took them out of town and by the time they reached the highway, Laynie felt comfortable enough to remove her hand and let him take over.

"This is awesome!" he shouted over the roar of the engine and the road, as the windows were down.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm hungry and I know just the place."

"We can't go too far. I'm on call."

"We're almost there."

During dinner they made small talk, but he could tell Laynie was distracted. "Stop looking at your phone. If they're gonna call, they're gonna call. No sense being paranoid about it."

"Easy for you to say."

"It is. You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"Do you carry your cuffs on you?"

"Yeah, always. So?"

"I want you to cuff me, shove me in the back of your car and drive us back home with the lights and sirens on."

Laynie laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow I have a feeling this isn't the first time you've had that happen."

"I've been arrested before, true. But not by a hot female cop."

"And when we get back to the apartment…"

"Anything goes. I'm your prisoner," he said with a sexy grin.

"Oh, the fun I could have…"

"That's the point," he said as their server left the check on the table without a word as she passed by.

"Nice," Laynie snickered as she took out her wallet, much to House's surprise, and delight. "What? You paid last time. It's only fair."

"A woman after my own heart." After leaving several bills on the table, she urged House to get up, and none too gently gave him a shove toward the exit. "And rough, too."

Once outside she backed him up against the hood of the car, pulled his arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs on him in quick fashion.

"You're good at this," he said as she opened the back door and pushed his head down to help him inside, then slammed it shut. He didn't know what to make of it. One minute she was anxious about her phone, and the next, she was taking charge like he really was her prisoner. It was sexy as hell.

"These cuffs are a little tight…"

"Shut up, back there," she snapped as she started the car, then turned on the lights and sirens for his amusement as she peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

Every so often, Laynie would look at him through the rear view mirror. He was sitting fairly still, except the expression on his face was full of mischief and she wondered what he was thinking.

When she parked the car out front instead of the garage, House frowned. The back door opened and she pulled him out onto the sidewalk, holding his cane in her other hand. People were staring and he felt total humiliation as she herded him up the front steps and unlocked the door to the building without a word.

Once they were in her apartment, she reached into her pocket for the keys to the cuffs but couldn't find them.

"That's weird," she muttered to herself as she kept searching.

"Nah, you don't need keys," he said, holding out the small set of keys, as the cuffs dangled from his wrist.

Her eyes widened and she was clearly shocked. As she struggled to find words, his mouth crashed on hers and she kissed him back just as feverishly.

He unzipped her jacket and found her weapon holster, quickly unbuckled it so it fell to the floor, along with her phone, her baton, her radio mic and finally his own jacket. They left a trail down the hall to her bedroom where they collapsed onto the small double bed, lips still fused together. His weight felt so good against her as she wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth under his, allowing his tongue to explore further.

Then, as if it were some sick twist of fate, the phone started ringing.

"Don't answer," he murmured as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

At first she had no intention of doing that, but somewhere in the back of her fogged brain, she remembered she was still on call.

Groaning, she blindly reached for the cordless phone and brought it to her ear. "Kimbrell."

House collapsed against her, burying his face in between her neck and shoulder as she talked. When she hung up, he moved so she could sit up. "I gotta go…" was all she said as she stood and started picking up the trail of items that had been lost on their way to the bedroom. "Unghh...I gotta put all this crap back on, God damnit."

* * *

House sat on his couch, nursing a bourbon as he watched TV but he wasn't really watching it. His thoughts kept drifting back to Laynie and the events of earlier that evening. If the phone hadn't rung, he had no doubt that he'd still be screwing her senseless, maybe with the cuffs on her that time. She seemed to like the whole role play thing they had going and he had to admit, it had been fun. He wondered if she'd also be up for playing doctor, too.

With a grin, he turned the TV off and decided to just go to bed, since there was nothing on worth watching. As he was turning off the lights, he heard someone outside in the hall and looked out the peephole to see who it was. Since it was Laynie, he opened the door. "Hey," he called to her.

She stopped in her tracks and seemed to hesitate before she turned around. Her clothes were covered in blood.

"Jesus...get in here," he said as he immediately went into "doctor mode" and pulled her inside.

"Don't freak out, House. It's not my blood."

"I'd hate to see the other guy."

""Yes you would since half of his face is blown off. Good thing we weren't filming," she chuckled.

"What happened?"

"When he realized he'd been caught, he took out a gun and attempted to commit suicide...but he missed, blew half his face off, and then tried finding the gun so he could finish the job. So a few of us had to take him down. He's in the ER at Princeton General."

"Damn, I woulda liked to have seen that."

"Trust me, House, you wouldn't. Look, I'm going to go, toss these clothes in the trash and take a long hot shower."

"How about you come back when you're done and we'll have that nightcap you took a rain check on."

She considered it and nodded. "I could certainly use one after the day I've had, so sure. I'll be back in a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I had a bit of writer's block and I've been getting a lot of shifts at work. Doesn't make it easy to write. I think I'm back on track now. Thanks for reading so far :)**_

 **Chapter Five**

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and House was sitting at his piano.

"It's open!"

Laynie came in wearing a simple T-shirt and yoga pants, looking very relaxed. Her hair was still wet, but she kept it down, as opposed to the ponytail or bun she usually kept it in.

"Where's this nightcap of which you speak?" she said as she looked around.

"What's your poison?"

"What've you got?"

House got up and limped over to the cabinet, and Laynie noticed that he wasn't using his cane. In fact, he was barely limping at all.

"Scotch, Bourbon, vodka, brandy…"

"Got any Crown Royal?"

"Of course. Do you mix anything with it?"

"Ginger Ale."

"I think I can arrange that. Have a seat," he said and gestured to the couch. He had a very cozy scene set with a blazing fire going. He was playing a somber tune when she arrived and she'd stayed outside to listen before knocking on the door.

"What was that song you were playing before I came over?"

"St. James Infirmary."

"I liked it."

"Do you like the Blues?"

"I can't say I'm fan, as I don't listen to it or know anyone who does but I liked the sound of what you were playing. Got any more songs?"

"Sure," he said as he handed her a tumbler and returned to the piano. He took a long sip and began to play something else, a little more cheery and upbeat that had Laynie tapping her foot.

"Who taught you how to play?"

"My Mom. She used to give piano lessons to the neighborhood kids. My dad thought it was sissy for boys to play, but she put her foot down about it so he let it be."

"And you play guitar."

"It was easier to take with me. We moved a lot. We didn't always have a piano but at least I was able to bring my guitar."

"Did you teach yourself?"

"Yeah pretty much. I already knew how to read music so it wasn't much of a stretch. Do you play anything?"

Laynie shook her head and laughed. "Nope. I'm as tone deaf as they come. You want to teach me?"

"Maybe. It would take a lot of practice."

She laughed. "You just want an excuse to have me over here."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little."

"Damn. I was trying to be subtle."

He finished the song and then joined her on the couch, sitting close. "So did you have fun today? With the whole prisoner thing?"

"I did actually," she said with a nod. "What about you?"

"Absolutely."

"Until you picked the lock on your cuffs. How did you do that?"

House wagged his finger at her. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Uh-huh. I never took you for the kinky type," she said.

"I have my moments. If you like role play, maybe we can play doctor, next," he said, his eyes wide with excitement.

"That's an idea. Or you can be the cop next time."

"Oh the fun I could have," he said, looking wistful.

"I'm sure you could be very creative in that arena."

"In more ways than one."

He looked at her with such a predatory gaze that she had to look away. It did things to her that she hadn't felt in a long time, if at all.

"You shouldn't look at people like that," she said before raising her glass to her lips and taking a long sip.

"Like what?"

"You know," she laughed. "The look that says you're going to rip my clothes off at any given moment."

"I was trying to do just that when you answered the call from work," he pointed out.

"Such are the perils of being on call. You of all people should understand that."

"I do. But enough about me. Where are your cuffs?"

She laughed. "Not here. Where would I keep them?" she asked, gesturing to her yoga pants. "Why?"

"I thought we might have some fun with them."

"We as in…"

He leaned over and began kissing her neck, working his way up to her ear as he told her what he had in mind. She instantly felt heat between her legs when he mentioned tying her up to the bed while he did wicked things to her.

"Don't you have some ties or something?" she asked, her voice slightly wavering, but not because she was nervous. It was quite the opposite. "They'd be more comfortable than metal cuffs." His deep, sexy voice whispering in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe was almost more than she could stand.

"Absolutely. It's about time I put the ugly ties Wilson gives me each Christmas to good use. Come on." He got up and started to head down the hall to his bedroom with her following close behind. When he closed the door, he turned to face her. "Lose the pants and socks and lie down," he ordered as he went to his closet and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.

When he turned around she was lying on the bed, propped up on her elbows as she waited, clad in just her T-shirt and her blue bikini panties trimmed in lace.

He secured one wrist to the leg of the bed and then the other. She felt the heat continue to pool between her legs at the way he studied her.

"You look hot like that. All trussed up and helpless." He trailed his hand across her stomach and she sucked in her breath. "I think you need this on a regular basis. Everyone likes to give up control sometimes. You're in a position of authority all day, giving orders. It must be exhausting," he said softly, his hand sliding over her breasts.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just fuck me, already. I didn't let you tie me up just so you could stare at me and feel my tits."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. "You're going to need a safe word," he said and turned around to grab more ties.

"What? Seriously?"

He looked over his shoulder at her as he kicked off his shoes and then his jeans. "Yeah, seriously. You have ten seconds to come up with one."

"Charger," she said after a couple of seconds.

"Good." He then proceeded to tie her ankles down too so she couldn't move her legs any wider than he wanted her to. He stood next to the bed wearing only his boxers which showed a very impressive erection trying to escape. "Take it out," he ordered. She managed to release him through the hole at the front of his shorts and stroke him a few times with her hand. His size was definitely impressive, bigger than most men she'd been with, and it was a little intimidating. However, the drink she'd just had relaxed her enough to get past any nervousness she might have felt and she immediately took him into her warm mouth.

House groaned and placed one hand on the headboard for balance and his knee on the mattress as he watched her take all of him.

"Jesus…"

"So big," she murmured when she pulled off and then took him again, sucking with enthusiasm.

He slid his free hand down over her lace panties and stroked her through the fabric. She began to squirm a little but she didn't stop. Pulling the panties to the side, he explored her wet folds with his fingers and rubbed her clit until she began moaning at the back of her throat.

"Mmm so wet…" he murmured as he inserted one finger and began sliding it in and out of her. Her legs tried to go wider to grant him more access but he didn't change his pace. "Like that?"

When she nodded, he started to thrust harder into her mouth as he kept on stimulating her with his hand, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow, lazy circles.

"Such a wanton little slut, Laynie," he murmured as he watched her squirm against his ministrations. "I think you need to be seriously fucked. Is that what you want?"

She nodded but kept sucking his cock.

"Hmm...not sure if you're ready for me just yet."

Her eyes widened but she didn't stop.

 _She's done this before_ , he thought to himself. Most women would no doubt be answering him or begging but she wasn't. She was as deep into the scene as he was. It was a huge turn on for him. They could have a lot of fun together, exploring fantasies that he never would've considered. They'd certainly have to talk about it more. But in the meantime, he had a beautiful woman tied up on his bed, sucking his cock and he intended to have some fun with her.

"Do you swallow?" he asked her as he began thrusting harder into her warm, wet mouth.

She smiled around his cock and nodded.

"Do you like it rough?"

Again, she smiled.

"A woman after my own heart. Next, you're going to tell me you love porn."

She nodded vigorously and kept sucking, only this time she used her hand at the base of his cock and began pumping with the same rhythm until he lost his mind and came down her throat.

He let out a groan loud enough to wake the dead and grabbed onto the headboard again to stop himself from collapsing on her. He then released himself from her mouth and left the room.

"Hey!" she called out. "Where're you going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Sex...errr..I mean six **

He didn't answer her. He wanted to make her wonder what he was up to, and to see what she'd do if he left her alone for a few minutes. He went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water with a straw and a scotch for himself.

When he returned, she was laying there, breathing heavily and looking very pissed off. "You're just going to leave me like this?"

"For now. I got you some water."

He held the straw up to her mouth and she sucked greedily.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun, now you can untie me," she said, pulling against her bonds, but having no luck loosening them. In fact, they just got tighter.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said and untied one of her hands. She thought he was going to untie the other one,too, but instead, he bound them together so her arms were over her head, attached to the headboard. Then he tied her ankles together but kept them loose enough that she was able to bend and move her legs. "I thought we'd watch a little TV."

"You're kidding right? You're going to leave me like this while you watch TV and ignore me? I don't think so. Cut me loose. Now, House. I mean it."

"Who said I was going to ignore you?" he asked her as he picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. She watched as took a DVD out of its case and placed it on the tray of the DVD player and was surprised to see it was porn. Well, maybe not totally surprised.

He chose a movie with a compilation of scenes, varying from simple sex to bondage play. After the first movie, Laynie began to feel warm all over. House's hand was gently stroking her leg as he watched, occasionally glancing over at her and giving her sexy smiles. The next clip was a young girl telling an older guy that she wanted it rough and he was all too happy to oblige.

Laynie wondered if that was something House was into. He didn't seem like the rough type, but then again, she'd been surprised before.

Her breathing had quickened and a thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she squirmed against her bonds. His hand slid across her stomach and down over the fabric of her underwear.

"Something tells me you'd like that."

"House…" was all she could say as she watched his hand travel lower, down the inside of her thigh. She wished she could spread her legs wider, or at the very least, take her underwear off.

"There's nothing sexier than a woman who begs me to fuck her," he whispered. He was now lying on his side, watching her intently as he continued to torment her.

His eyes shifted to the images on the screen. The girl was getting fondled by the older man and House mimicked his movements with his fingers, shoving the fabric of her underwear aside.

"Mmm...so wet…"

"House," she moaned as she closed her eyes and squirmed under his ministrations. "This is torture...I never took you….for a sadist…" she panted.

"I'm just full of surprises," he chuckled. "Want me to untie you?"

"Just my ankles," she said, smiling up at him. "My legs are stiff from being in this position for so long."

"That's the spirit," he said and went about untying her ankles, rubbing them to get circulation back, as they seemed a little red and swollen from all her squirming.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he moved on top of her and began to place kisses all over her face and neck. "I believe this is where I was before we were interrupted earlier."

"Mhm," she murmured as his hands slid over her body, exploring everywhere. His fingers were long and able to reach spots she never imagined. Having her hands still tied made her unable to touch him back but there was something very erotic about it. She was entirely at his mercy, allowing him do whatever he pleased with her and it drove her crazy.

She heard him reach into the side drawer of his night table and then the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. Her heart immediately began thudding in her chest at what was to come and she was sure he could hear it.

"How do you want it?" His breath was warm as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't care...I'm at your mercy here. Do as you will," she replied.

Since her ankles were no longer tied up, he pulled her underwear slowly down her legs and tossed them aside. Her intoxicating scent of arousal filled the air and he immediately began to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. His scruff tickled her and she squirmed, spreading her legs wider for him and thrusting her hips forward, hoping he'd take the hint and go where she needed him most. She was aching to be touched but it seemed he was just prolonging the torture as he kissed and touched everywhere else.

"God…."

" _Greg_ ," he corrected. When his tongue found that one spot, her whole body jerked and she let out a deep, guttural moan.

He feasted on her for just a few minutes, getting her ready for him. She was tugging on her bonds as she writhed underneath him and he stopped just long enough to position her so she didn't over extend her arms.

"Fuck…." she groaned once more when he stopped and he smiled down at her.

"Had enough?"

"Greg...please….I need you…"

Figuring she'd had enough torture for one night, he grabbed her legs, wrapped them around his waist and very slowly entered her. She was so wet that he almost lost his mind. He started to move slowly but with purpose. His long strokes were slow but deliberate as he slid all the way in and then all the way out. He did that a few times until she started thrashing and whimpering in response. "Oh yes….yes, yes, yes….."

"Laynie…" he whispered as he started to untie her hands, "so good…."

"Yes, you are," she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him to her for a long kiss. His lips were so soft yet his whiskers tickled. It was an odd, yet, very pleasant combination. "More…harder…fuck me...harder, Greg!"

So far his leg wasn't giving him much trouble so he gave her what she wanted and how she wanted it. Holding her hands down, he pounded into her hard and fast until he felt her inner walls squeezing him like a vise as her warm juices coated his cock, and he came to his own explosive finish.

Several minutes passed before Laynie came down from the incredible high she just experienced. When she glanced over at House, he was already asleep and she smiled. No doubt he was exhausted after that incredible sack session. And that's exactly what it was. Just fun between two people. She wondered if it would happen again and she found herself hoping. Any limitations House had, he more than made up for in other areas. She glanced down at the large gaping scar on his thigh and wondered about how much pain he was in. It must be horrible, since she knew he took Vicodin on a regular basis. However, as she thought back over the last week or so, she didn't see him take that many. Maybe he'd found another method for dealing with the pain, or an additional method.

 _What did she do now? Should she stay? Would he be upset if he woke up to find her gone?_ Besides, it was a weekend. She didn't have a shift the next day and she doubted he did, either.

Then again, she didn't want to assume anything so she carefully got out of bed and began gathering her clothes.

"Going already?" he asked, causing her to pause.

"I was...I thought if…"

He was looking intently at her. "Do you want to go? It's late. You can stay if you want. Unless you have to be up in the morning."  
"No, I'm off."

"Good, then get back here," he said and held the covers open for her to get in. She put her clothes down and did just that. Both of them fell back to sleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. Had a bit of writer's block and then I went on holidays. But I'm back, so let's do this!**_

 _ **Special thanks to Arctichamster and PurplemintPatty for helping me out with this story.**_

 **Chapter Seven**

"Any plans for your day off?" House asked her as they lay in bed the next morning, neither in a hurry to get up and start the day.

"Nope. You?"

"No, but I'm sure we could make some."

"I'm sure we could. Any suggestions? We should probably talk about...things."

"Things…" House repeated. "As in how I'm going to fuck you next time?"

Laynie laughed and hit him with a pillow. "So vulgar."

"Me? If I recall, the word "fuck" came out of _your_ mouth several times."

"I couldn't help it," she giggled and blushed as red as the sheets, to which House laughed.

"You're just a potty mouth when you get horny then? That's hot."

She laughed again. "Actually there is one thing happening this weekend. I don't know if you'd want to go with me or not but it could be fun."

"The Sex convention? Honey, I got my ticket months ago."

She looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's actually a two-for-one but Wilson can't go with me so you can take his place. If you want to, that is."

"You were going to go with WIlson?" she laughed. Somehow that struck her as odd.

"Well I didn't have any other options. We were mainly going so we could meet some porn stars."

"I see. Well, let's go tonight then."

"We could...make a game of it."

She cocked her head to one side. "How so?"

"Well, instead of both of us wandering around together, we could split up, get some things and then meet up to catch some presentations. Then after, show each other what we got."

She grinned. "That does sound more fun," she nodded. "I can only imagine what kind of stuff you'll buy."

"Should we set a limit to how much we spend?"

She shrugged. "I think that would limit us too much. You know how overpriced everything is. If we set the cap at a hundred, for instance, we'd probably only be able to get a couple of things."

"You're right. I guess that brings us to the next topic. Limits. Hard and soft. Is there anything you will not do under any circumstances?"

She considered it. Nobody had ever asked her that before. "Nothing freaky like...breath or water play. No kiddie porn, naturally."

He sensed there was something else and he arched an eyebrow. "What else? You need to tell me, Laynie."

She sighed. "No anal."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"There was some in the porn we watched last night. You didn't seem to mind it."

"Watching it is one thing. Doing it is quite another. It's just not my cup of tea."

"If the other person doesn't know what they're doing then I can understand why you'd be leery of it."

"I assume you do," she chuckled.

"I've experimented. Being a doctor and fully aware of the female anatomy helps. You just have to be careful, that's all. But it can be enjoyable. We'll chalk that up to a soft limit, then."

Wanting to change the subject, she cleared her throat. "What about you?"

House shrugged. "I don't really have any. I've done just about everything at some point."

"Define, _everything_ , House," she said, looking serious.

"Well, Wilson and I have shared women. Yes, at the same time. I've been tied up but it's been years since, and we'd have to be careful because of my leg."

"Of course. But you're not opposed to it, right? I mean, it might be fun like when I cuffed you before."

"I'm all for it if the mood strikes me."

"Well hopefully it does. I'd love the chance to return the favor," she smiled at him and ran a finger down his chest.

"Would you now?" he asked, his hand sliding up her back so he could play with her hair.

"Mhm," she nodded and leaned forward. He leaned over too and their lips met in a soft kiss. "That's nice…"

"Yeah."

His stomach rumbled, killing the mood, as they both laughed. "Got anything to eat?"

"Not much, I don't think. Let's go out for breakfast. We'll take the bike."

"Cool. I'll get dressed."

As she was changing, he was in the bathroom but the door was slightly open. When she went past, she saw him giving himself an injection and wondered what it was he was taking. He didn't act like a drug seeker, or a user. Quite the opposite, in fact. She made a mental note to ask him about it later when he came out and gave her a nervous smile.

"Ready to go?"

XXX

"Meet at the bondage presentation in two hours?" House asked her when they arrived at the convention.

"Yep. See you in a bit."

"Behave yourself," he teased.

"I could say the same about you," she replied and then sauntered off.

There were so many booths that she felt overwhelmed. Fortunately, there was always someone more than willing to help her and she left the first one with a bag full.

A few more stops had her getting some more things until it was time to meet House. When he saw her three large shopping bags, he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Tonight should be interesting, for sure."

"Yes, it will."

"Come on, they're starting." He led her to a crowd of people gathered around a display which had a bed and a good looking couple. They were demonstrating a twelve point restraint system for the bed that could be used for bondage play in very creative ways.

"MMmm..the things we could do with that…" House whispered in her ear as his hand slid over her ass.

"Shhh," she giggled, slapping his hand away. When the presentation was over, they split up again and planned to meet up an hour later to get a drink before heading home. She saw the large bags he had with him and it excited her to wonder what was in there.

They entered his apartment late and both were exhausted but she was beyond horny from the experience.

"Drink?" House asked her as he put his stuff down.

"Sure. Whatever you're having."

"Okay. And no peeking!"

She gave him an innocent look. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. So how much did you spend?" he asked as he fixed their drinks.

"Umm…." she thought about all the things she bought. "About three hundred but I got a lot so I don't mind spending that. A lot of stuff was crazy over priced, but there were some good deals too."

"Yeah there were."

"How much did you spend?"

"A little more than you," he chuckled, "but it was worth it. You'll see soon enough."

She sauntered into the kitchen and leaned seductively against the butcher block island. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavier. "It was an amazing experience. I'm glad you took me. I've always wanted to go to it, but never had anyone to go with and I didn't want to go by myself cuz ya know, that would be weird. There were certainly some interesting characters there tonight."

House handed her a tumbler of Scotch as he chuckled. "Yes there were. Did you get a chance to check out their dungeon display?"

"Yeah. It was...interesting. The guy attached to the St. Andrew's cross was hot."

House laughed. "Don't get any ideas."

She reached out and ran her hand down his chest. "Too late."

He felt a slight stir in his jeans and shifted. She was turned on. He could sense it, and it was, in turn, having a very positive effect. "Now who's the sadist?"

"Let's call it even," she said and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was a very good kisser, and the way her teeth scraped over his tongue was very erotic. When they finally broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "Come on, let's see what we got."

They went into the living room and she brought her stuff over to the couch.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to her stuff.

She grinned at him, reached into one of the bags and revealed a schoolgirl outfit with a sheer white blouse and short red plaid skirt.

"Very nice. Go put it on," he said, giving her a sexy grin.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged and took the bag into the other room. Ten minutes later she emerged looking very tempting, complete with knee high socks and shiny black shoes. House thought he might just lose his mind as all kinds of scenarios filled his head.

"Well, aren't you a walking felony?" he chuckled.

"Do you like it?"

"Much. What else ya got?"

She grabbed another bag and took out a vibrating cock ring which had varying speeds, and a couple of pyrex dildos. One looked like a cucumber and the other resembled a penis.

He picked up the cucumber toy and examined it. "Very nice. We'll definitely have to try them out."

"Yes we will. So what did you get?"

He gave her a wicked grin and dumped out one of the bags. Laying on the couch were some very high end fur lined leather restraints, the 12 point restraint system they saw the demo of, a curved pyrex dildo with balls of various sizes and a long, slim vibrator made of stainless steel.

"Wow, you went all out," she said as she picked up the restraints and examined them. They were very nicely made, and would no doubt be more comfortable than her fur covered handcuffs if worn for longer periods of time. "And this is for…" she asked, holding up the pyrex toy.

"It can be used in many creative ways," he grinned.

"I see." She was suddenly very aroused, thinking about being bound in those restraints. "What's in the other bag?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He reached in and took out a policeman's uniform. "I didn't bother getting those fur covered handcuffs, as I figured you already had some."

"You figured right. As well as my standard issue, of course."

"Of course," he nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot…" he said as he reached into a smaller bag and pulled out some edible warming massage oil, some warming lube and more condoms. "Safety is job one."

"Ya know, I am on the pill," she said. "I don't know how you feel about this, but if we both get tested and get clean results, which I'm sure we will, we could do away with the condoms. Stopping play to put one on is kind of a mood killer, ya know? But that's just me," she said with a shrug.

House thought about it. He hated using them also, and since she was the only one he planned on being with for the next while, it was a logical plan.

"Swing by the clinic on Monday. I'll draw labs and we should have the results by the end of the day."

She looked surprised. "That soon?"

House merely grinned. "I have connections. So, what shall we play with first?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is a short chapter but I'll post another tomorrow or tonight if I have time**_

 **Chapter Eight**

"I can't decide," she said as she looked at all the items laid out on the coffee table before them. Everything was so intriguing. Her eyes kept shifting to the cucumber she bought, paired with the warming lube.

"Well, seeing you in that outfit is doing things to me…"

She smiled at him and moved a little closer as she slowly uncrossed her legs, giving him a quick view of the white lace panties beneath her very short skirt before she crossed them again. "What kind of things?"

"Like thinking about flipping that skirt up and yanking down those cute panties. Up for a little role play?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Detention with the teacher after school."

"And what did I do to deserve detention?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided, but I'll come up with something, Miss Kimbrell. Come into my office."

She pretended to look worried as she followed him to his work area, which included a desk and a laptop computer on the other side of the room. "You're not going to tell my parents, are you?" she asked, easily slipping into the role, much to House's delight. For the sake of the scene, he remained passive as he paced the room, only using his cane to lean against when he stopped moving.

"That's up to you. If you're a good girl and do as I say, I won't have to tell them. Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes."

He moved behind her and grabbed a handful of hair, gently tugging her head back. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

He smiled at her and let go of her hair. "That's a good girl. Do your parents know you have a boyfriend?"

Laynie shook her head. "No, sir. I'm only sixteen. They won't let me date any boys."

"And yet you're fooling around with one. Tsk tsk. Naughty girl. What am I going to do with you?"

"Please," she pleaded. "I'll do anything. My parents can't find out. I'll be in so much trouble. They'll never let me out of the house…"

"Well, Miss Kimbrell, you should have thought of that before you let that kid grope and kiss you behind the bleachers. You know what that leads to, don't you? It only takes once for an accident to happen."

"Yes sir," she said softly, her head down as she stared at the floor. House tipped her chin up and gently stroked her cheek. He loved looking into her eyes. They were such a dark brown, but her pupils were dilated, signifying that she was just as in the moment as he felt.

He then began touching her everywhere, his hands rough as he shoved her back so she was lying across the desk.

"Mr. House!" she gasped when he untied the knot in her white blouse and spread it open to display the white lace bra underneath. It pleased him to think she might actually enjoy their role playing sessions and hoped they'd continue to have a lot of fun exploring different scenarios. She was certainly playing her part.

He placed his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! You don't want anyone coming in here, do you?"

She shook her head violently, eyes wide as he tugged her panties off and held them up so they dangled off the end of his finger.

"Then you'd best keep quiet."

Laynie's heart was racing as she looked up at him. House was in complete control and she wasn't afraid, she was excited. He was just as into it as she was and it was such a turn-on, she felt the heat building up inside of her. Her whole body was shaking as he had her splayed on his desk with her skirt up around her waist.

He gave her bare ass a playful smack and she gasped at the sharp sting, then again when he slapped the other cheek. When he tapped her core, however, she became instantly wet and he smiled as he slipped his fingers in between her folds. She squirmed against his ministrations and moaned when he grabbed her breast and squeezed roughly.

"Shhh…" he hissed as he shoved her bra down and fastened his hot, wet mouth on her nipple, taking it between his teeth until it hardened. "I thought you liked this," he growled in her ear as he began to unbuckle his belt. "Since that's what you were doing before you were caught by Mr. Foreman."

Laynie gripped the edge of the desk, unable to move as she watched him kick off his pants. He tapped her cheek with his cock and she willingly took him into her mouth.

"Mmm...yeah….that's a good girl…" he grunted as he gently thrust into her mouth while his fingers slid into her wet warmth. She gasped when he did that and he smiled down at her. "Feel good?" he inquired as he worked his fingers faster, to which she nodded enthusiastically.

"Want more?"

Again, she nodded, so he eased himself out of her mouth, shoved some things aside on the desk and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He then stood behind her, slid on a condom that he kept in one of the desk drawers, and took her hard and fast.

"Unghh!" she grunted when he none too gently slammed into her. But she was so wet that it didn't hurt in the slightest. She gripped the edges of the desk once again as his deep, hard thrusts shoved the desk against the wall with a rhythmic thud as she hung onto it.

"Mmmm...so tight...and wet for me…" he growled in her ear and he nipped her neck and across her shoulders. But when he grabbed a fistful of her hair, it sent her towards the edge faster than she expected and she cried out.

"House!"

"That's Sir, to you…." he hissed. "Say it…"

"S...Sir! Please...harder…."

It was fast, furious and rough, and she was loving every minute of it as she rocked back against him so he could penetrate her even deeper. "Yes!"

House was spinning out of control as he gripped her hair with one hand and occasionally slapped her ass with the other until he felt her inner walls fluttering around his cock and knew that she was experiencing one powerful orgasm.

"You coming for me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" she groaned, and gasped as he gave a couple more deep thrusts before he collapsed on top of her, his leg twitching from the exertion. "Oh God…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he slipped out of her and helped her to her feet. Once he had her seated on the couch, he went to clean up. When he returned he stopped by the kitchen to get them a drink.

"That was...I don't even know what you call it but it was hot," she said, still breathless.

House grinned as he sat back and closed his eyes. "It was hot. You're quite the actress."

She giggled and let her hair down. "You were pretty convincing yourself, sir."

He chuckled as he glanced over at her. "You liked calling me sir?"

"I did, actually."

"I'll have to remember that. Anyway, it's late. You can stay here tonight if you want."

She shook her head and finished off her drink. "I have to get up early in the morning. I don't want to wake you. But maybe we can do something tomorrow night?"

"I think Wilson's coming over to watch the game." He got up and saw her to the door, handing her the shopping bags. "Don't forget to come by the clinic on Monday."

"I won't." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "Gnight, House."

"G'night, Laynie," he said softly as he watched her go down the hall and let herself into her apartment.

After he locked the door and turned out the lights, he took his things with him to the bedroom and crawled into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this up soon. I have too many things in the works and I don't want this to go unfinished. Thanks goes out to Arctichamster and PurplemintPatty for their help :)**_

 **Chapter Nine**

Laynie came by the clinic on her lunch break on Monday but House wasn't working.

"Are you Detective Laynie Kimbrell?" The on-duty nurse asked her.

"Yes."

"Dr. House is waiting for you in his office. He's busy with a patient and can't work in the clinic today."

"Oh, maybe I should come back another day?"

"No, he was quite adamant that you see him. Take the elevator to the fourth floor and his office is down the hall on the right."

"Okay, thanks."

She went up to the fourth floor and saw a group of doctors in white lab coats quickly leaving an office and heard House yelling "and don't come back until you've figured it out!"

When he turned and saw her, he gestured for her to come in. "Come on," he said as he held the door open.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, looking warily at him. He looked exhausted, worse than she'd ever seen, and he was leaning heavily on his cane.

"It's fine. I'm not doing anything right now since we lost the patient. Come on in, I have all the stuff we need. I've already drawn mine, and it'll take just a second for me to draw yours."

She froze. "Whoa wait, _you're_ going to do it?"

House rolled his eyes. "I _am_ a doctor. I've done this before, you know." Seeing her look of fear, he sighed. "What? You have a fear of needles?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Bad experience with a new lab tech when I was twelve. I guess I never got over it."

"I can get an actual lab tech in here but who knows how long that'll take, or I can have you out of here in two minutes. You must be on your lunch break."

"Yeah."

"Right, so sit down and let's do this." Then he gave her one of his sexiest smiles. "I promise I'll be gentle."

She sat nervously and watched him label a couple of vials. "I'm just going to run a few extra tests. I'm sure they'll come back fine, it's just peace of mind for both of us. Make a fist."

She immediately tensed up when he wrapped the elastic around her arm. After poking around with his finger and coming up short, he sighed. "You've got small veins, which means...I need a smaller needle." He rummaged in the container behind him and grabbed a "butterfly" needle which looked more like a pin at the end of a rubber shaped butterfly, and had a small tube attached which led to the vial. "We usually don't use these on adults, but for you, it'll be easier. Okay, tiny pinch," he said and inserted the needle. He found a small vein right off the bat and noticed that she was still tense. "You can relax your hand now," he chuckled as he pulled out one vial and replaced it with another. Once it was filled, he carefully extracted the needle and placed a cotton swab over the puncture. "Hold that down for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

He grabbed a passing nurse walking by in the hall and handed her the vials. And when he returned, he took the cotton ball away and placed a tiny round band-aid.

"There. Good girl," he smirked as he reached into his pocket and produced a cherry lollipop.

She smirked back but took the wrapping off and shoved it in her mouth.

"Did that hurt?" he asked her.

"No, actually. I'm leaning toward a doctor/patient role play sometime. Bring a lab coat home, we'll see how it goes."

House rolled his eyes. "But it itches."

She smiled at him as she got up. "You won't be wearing it long, Dr. House." She leaned over, kissed his cheek and started to walk out. "Come over after work, when you get the results. Thanks for the lollipop," she called over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

XXX

House knocked on Laynie's door when he arrived at the apartment and she answered it with her usual smile.

"You're early. It's only five."

"Patient's dead. No reason to stay any longer than I had to. And I'm hungry."

"Well, lucky for you dinner's almost ready."

She looked him up and down approvingly, like he was an item on the menu, taking in the white lab coat, which looked a little too new to be his.

"Is that yours?" she asked, as she ran her fingers over the lapel.

"It is. I just never wear it because, like I said earlier, it itches."

"I like it. It looks good on you. Very distinguished, even though it doesn't suit your personality."

"Another reason why I don't wear it. Too stiff."

Laynie smiled and placed both her hands on his chest. "Want a beer?"

"I'd love one. How was work?"

"Boring. I had to do a lot of reports today. Took forever but I got em done with little interruptions. What happened with your patient?"

"He came to us too late to save him. The treatment didn't have a chance. Speaking of patients, here," he said as he handed her an envelope which wasn't sealed.

"Yours and my lab results. We're in the clear to ride bareback."

She looked over the results from both their tests and smiled before handing them back. "Well that's one less obstacle," she said as she moved around the kitchen looking for a beer glass. She grabbed the one on the top shelf but it slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor, smashing in a hundred little pieces. "Shit!" she hissed and immediately got down to try and gather the bigger pieces. As she moved forward to gather more, she heard a crunching sound and felt immediate pain in her knee. "Paging Dr. House!" she called out as she sat back and examined her knee. Blood was seeping through the fabric of her jeans from the piece of glass imbedded in it.

He stood in the kitchen doorway and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I had a little accident."

"Don't move," he said in a serious tone. "And don't touch anything. I'm going to get my medical bag. I'll be right back."

He quickly limped out of her apartment and went to his to grab his medical bag. Doing a quick check to make sure he had everything he might need, he returned.

"Where's the broom? We need to sweep up first."

She pointed to the closet. "In there." He stepped around the large shards, and helped her into the living room.

"I need to take the glass out and make sure there's no more in the cut. Brace yourself...this will pinch." He took a seat in front of her on the rolling ottoman and put on a pair of latex gloves. He then took the tweezers and removed the piece of glass as she hissed. "Now to get you out of those jeans," he said, looking at her with a wicked grin.

"Is that your professional opinion, Dr. House?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes."

When she went for her belt buckle he shoved her hands aside. "No, please, allow me. I'm a doctor."

She felt her heartbeat quicken as he unbuckled her belt, popped open the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. "Lift up," he ordered and then gently tugged them down her legs and tossed them aside. He examined the cut and nodded. "Yep, it's definitely going to need stitches." He began taking items out of his bag and laying them on the coffee table. Then he began to prepare a syringe with a local anesthetic.

"Do you really need that?" she asked, getting nervous.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, I really need that. I have to numb the area first before I start poking around in there to make sure there's no more glass before I stitch you up. Unfortunately, I don't have the kind that dissolve by themselves so you'll have to come back in a couple of weeks to get them removed. No needles that time, I promise."

She gasped when he quickly injected a couple of spots and then stuffed the needle in a sharps container that he brought with him.

Once the area was numb, she sat back and watched him work. He was very serious, and also very quick and before long, he had the wound stitched up and a bandage put on.

"No getting it wet for a couple of days."

"Yes, doctor," she smiled.

He smiled back at her as he remained seated between her legs on an ottoman. He pulled off the latex gloves and tossed them into the nearby trashcan before placing his hands on her thighs and caressing them.

"No panties...naughty girl," he said with a sexy smile that made her heart immediately begin to beat faster. "How did I miss that when I was taking your jeans off?"

She reached out and ran her hand down his chest and stopped to unbuckle his belt. "You were focused on the task at hand and not on my pussy," she whispered as she pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed back with the same enthusiasm and groaned when she took his cock out and slowly began stroking it. It didn't take long before it was at full salute.

"Mmm...is that what it was?" he murmured against her lips as he slid his hand down between her legs to explore.

She grabbed the edges of the ottoman he was sitting on and pulled him closer so she could lean over and take him into her mouth without any hesitation.

"Oh yeah…." he groaned again and buried his hands in her hair as she took all of him in her very warm, wet mouth.

She licked and sucked him like there was nothing else she'd rather be doing, and House merely sat there and enjoyed the sensations that were coursing through his veins. Heat and fire burned through his whole body as he tried to control himself. God, but he wanted her. He missed seeing her. Missed touching her, kissing her, even just talking to her.

"Laynie…" he murmured as he tugged on her hair, brought her up and gave her a long, searing kiss as he pulled her onto his lap. Without a word, she took him in her hand and straddled him.

He tugged on the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Noting the blue push-up bra which made her breasts very tempting, he unclasped it at the front and they all but sprung free, allowing his mouth to fasten on her nipple.

"Greg...oh God…" she cried out as he held her against him, wrapping his arms around her as he slid inside of her.

"So good….so wet…." he whispered before latching onto the other nipple and gently tugging on it with his teeth.

"Yeah….feels so good...don't stop…" she gasped when he started to go deeper but kept his strokes slow and steady. His whiskers on her neck and throat drove her almost to the edge and back again. "Harder…."

He did as she asked and bucked his hips up into her while she slid down his length. She was practically bouncing on his lap and was a little worried about how his thigh would hold up but he wasn't complaining so she kept going. She was almost there….

Hearing House groan loud enough to wake the dead and feeling him shudder was enough to send her over the edge and she buried her face against his neck and held on for the ride. He gave a few more gentler thrusts for good measure but he didn't let go of her, keeping her close until they both recovered.

"How's your leg?" she murmured.

"It's okay, but you should probably get up or it will start to ache more than it already is. Gotta love endorphins," he chuckled as she stood up. "Knee still feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's a little stiff now. I tried not to bend it too much," she said with a coy smile.

House got up and reached for his cane. His leg wasn't aching too bad but he popped a couple of Vicodin just in case and followed Laynie to the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready."

"What are we having?"

"Ribs and wild rice."

They ate dinner, House having seconds and then they relaxed in front of the TV afterwards.

"It's getting late," House said when the show ended. "I have to be up in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks for coming over and for….everything else," she smiled impishly. "I hate eating alone."

"It was good. Thanks. If you have any problems with the stitches be sure to come and see me."

"I will. G'night, House."

XXX

"What's with the limp?" Stuckey inquired the next day. "Is House rubbing off on you in more ways than one?"

Laynie glared back and Stuckey knew she'd gone too far with that comment. After all, it really was none of her business and while they were partners, they weren't BFF's. Stuckey learned that Laynie was a very private person, but sometimes she would share little tidbits of her personal life. However, she rarely spoke about House, which made Stuckey even more curious about their relationship, if they even had one. She could never be sure, as she never saw House since the night Laynie fell down the stairs.

"I cut myself, got a couple of stitches, so no chasing perps for me, because it hurts to do so."

"Gotcha. So what are we going to do?"

"I've got some shifts with PJ until I can get back to doing physical stuff again. You can join me if you want."

"Cool. I'm all over it."

"Good. Then grab your laptop and let's roll."

PJ was Laynie's code word for _Perverted Justice_. Only a select few knew that when she wasn't in her office, she was across town working in PJ's main building.

It was set up like a call center, except instead of phones, everyone was on a computer. And if a suspect wanted to see their quarry before meeting, to ensure that they were indeed going to meet the minor they thought they were talking to, there was a room set up like a bedroom that the young looking decoys used to make it seem like they were just kids going online from their bedrooms late at night.

Once Laynie was seated, she opened up her laptop and got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this story. I've been having writer's block with it. I'll be wrapping it up soon so I can work on other things. Thanks as always to Arctichamster for her help in editing/proof reading.**_

 **Chapter Ten**

House was exhausted. After a day of dealing with idiotic clinic patients and trying to treat his own patient, he felt like he was burning the candle at both ends and when that happened, it was time to go home.

He left instructions with his team to monitor their patient overnight and went home to get some sleep.

He was at the mailboxes when Laynie arrived and he noticed she looked a little worse for wear herself.

"Rough day?" he asked as he opened his mailbox.

"You have no idea," she sighed as she did the same and took her mail out.

House studied her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to bed. G'night."

He was at a loss for words. They hadn't had a chance to see or talk to each other in over a week. Had she lost interest? He hoped not. He knew he could be an ass, but as he went to his own apartment, he racked his brain trying to think of something he might've said or done. But nothing came to mind so he pushed it aside and figured she was just having issues at work. He certainly understood that.

Another week went by and House was missing Laynie more than he cared to admit.

"Not seeing Laynie anymore?" Wilson inquired as they sat on House's couch, watching the game.

"She's busy with a case."

"When did you see her last?"

House shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care, when in fact, he did. "A couple of weeks ago. It's not like I haven't been busy either, ya know. As soon as I solve a case, Cuddy's got another one for me. Besides, if she's filming, she rarely has any free time."

The game ended so they flipped through the channels for awhile until they found an episode of Dateline. "Well that's a coincidence," House chuckled as they watched men go to the sting house one by one, get caught and try to talk their way out of it.

"Do they really think they're going to get off? Just like that?" Wilson asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Obviously they do...but here's the best part…"

They watched as police cornered the men and cuffed them. "So that's what Laynie does, huh?"

"Yeah. Sometimes she's in the house with Chris Hanson just in case, but she's usually outside waiting. One night she said they arrested so many, they ran out of officers to arrest the guys who would be coming later."

"Unbelievable."

House went to get them another beer when he heard voices in the hall. "Sounds like she's home."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Wilson asked.

"If she wants to see me, she can knock on my door."

"Why are you being such an ass, House?"

"What's your problem? I'm giving her space. When is that a crime?"

"Nailed her yet?"

House blinked and gave his head a shake. "You did not just say that."

"I'm guessing you have, and it was good, and that's why you've been moping around because you want more."

"It was incredible, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

A knock on the door interrupted and House was more than happy for it. He got up and answered it to find Laynie and Stuckey carrying a couple of large pizzas and a case of beer.

Stuckey smiled at House. "We thought you guys might be hungry and there was a two for one sale at the pizza place. We can't eat all of this ourselves…"

He stepped aside to let them in and he noticed that Laynie barely glanced at him. Beers were handed out and the four of them sat around talking and listening to music.

House was getting annoyed, and just a little frustrated at the way Laynie was behaving. She'd barely spoken since she arrived and she was only picking at her food, but she'd had two beers and was cracking open another.

"Tough day?" he asked her.

"You could say that," she said, finally turning her attention to him. "People make me sick, that's all."

"Is that why you're not eating?"

"Yeah. Not much of an appetite." She shoved her plate away and House took the barely touched slice.

"We've been working with PJ all week," Stuckey told them, and then added, "Perverted Justice," for Wilson's benefit when he looked confused. "It can be...hard at times. I know I'm still young and all, but some of these guys…."

"Pretty bad, huh?" Wilson asked with a sympathetic nod. "What made you decide to go into Internet Crimes?"

"It's kind of a long...personal story," she said, and took a large bite of her pizza, signifying that she wasn't going to say anymore. "Kimbrell has her reasons and I have mine. Let's just leave it at that."

"Have you made an appointment to get the stitches out yet?" House whispered to Laynie as they now sat next to each other.

"No I haven't had a chance."

"I can do it now if you want."

Wilson took that as a hint and started cleaning up. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked Stuckey.

"Only if it's not out of your way."

"It's not a problem."

They said their goodbyes and were gone, leaving House and Laynie alone.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed his medical bag and headed to the bedroom, expecting her to follow him.

Laynie hesitated for a minute but then decided to go along with it.

"Take your pants off and lie down."

She kicked off her pants and sat on the bed while he took out some tweezers and a small pair of surgical scissors. He examined the stitches, and was pleased with how she healed. "You're a fast healer. That's good."

It only took him a minute to remove the stitches and then he smirked. "Sorry, no lollipop this time. But you were a good girl."

She didn't say anything and reached for her pants to put them back on as he watched her. "What's going on? Are you mad at me?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Laynie paused and stared at him. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't, I've been busy chatting with pedophiles. It's very time consuming." When he didn't look convinced, she continued. "Do you have any idea how much time and effort goes into something like that, House? We have to be very meticulous, record everything, and gather evidence. Not to mention endure hours upon hours of conversation with these guys. Some of it is so horrific I can't even sleep at night. And the more I talk to them the more I'm reminded of my sister and the chat logs I had to go through. I've been a cop for a long time, and I've seen a lot, but these guys...the things they say to me, believing I'm a teenage girl, it's...I can't even…" She flopped back down on the bed and House watched her as she completely broke down and covered her face with her hands.

House went and poured her a small tumbler of Scotch and brought it back to the bedroom.

"I don't have any Ativan so this will have to do. Come on, lie down." Once she was comfortable, he stretched out next to her. "What did they say?"

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"I've seen a lot too, ya know. I've also removed various items from every orifice you can imagine. Very little shocks me anymore."

"This isn't the same," she sniffed. "Since when are _bitch_ and _cunt_ terms of endearment?"

"Since never. Not in my book at least."

"They seem to be the norm with these perverts. And those are just a few."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, his voice quieter than usual. He was also gently stroking her arm, which felt good.

"You're doing it. Thank-you."

"I wish I could do more. I know how hard it must be on you. Why do it?"

"Because I need to find my sister, or at least find out what happened to her. I need that closure. I'm not any closer to finding out what happened now than I was when she disappeared. And everyone I chat with, I can't help wondering if he's the one who lured her away."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not until late afternoon. Why?"

"I want you to sleep here tonight."

"I can toss and turn in my own bed. I don't want to keep you up."

"You'll sleep," he assured her. "I have plans for you."

She smiled at him. "Oh you do, do you?"

"I do. Take off your shirt. Or get naked, whichever you prefer."

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why?"

"I thought I'd use some of that warming lotion I bought. It'll help relax you and maybe you'll be able to sleep."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something. Now, shirt off and lay down on your stomach."

"Yes, sir."

House went to the bathroom and came back with the bottle of lotion. Sitting down next to her, he put some on his hands, warmed it up and gently began to massage her shoulders.

"Wow, you're full of knots."

"I know. It's from sitting in front of a laptop all day."

"Don't they give you a proper chair to sit in?"

"Not really. Which sucks when you think about how long we sit there. Of course I get up every hour and take a break but still, it's bound to take its toll. I've neglected going to the gym. I should start back up again."

"Go to the one at the hospital. I'll give you a pass. It's usually pretty quiet, and there's a pool."

"I might have to take you up on that."

His hands felt heavenly with the warm lotion and she closed her eyes and tried to relax. He kneaded and worked his way down her back until he reached the waistband of her underwear. She never did end up putting her pants back on.

"Unghh don't stop," she murmured, already half asleep.

House pulled her underwear down her legs and continued working on her lower back until she was snoring softly. Chuckling to himself, he got up, washed his hands and got dressed for bed.

He climbed in, pulled the covers over her and fell asleep shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This is a fun chapter :) Much thanks to arctichamster for helping me keep it "real." The only thing missing from this chapter is Chris Hansen, but he was busy.**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Laynie rolled over and bumped against something so she opened her eyes and found House asleep next to her. At first she was alarmed. She'd slept so good she forgot where she was at first. She also remembered that she was naked.

But she felt amazing. The massage that House had given her made her feel so much better.

Glancing over at him, she saw he was still asleep so she carefully got out of bed, used the bathroom and then made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee.

House smelled the coffee and slowly got up, wondering if Wilson had come over to make him some. But as he got up, he saw Laynie's clothes on the floor and remembered the massage.

"Smells good in here," he said as he entered the kitchen, still looking half asleep."You got dressed…"

She chuckled. "I didn't want to get cold."

"Uh-huh. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought I'd go home and rest before work. We're doing a sting over in Ewing Township so I won't be back till late."

"Where?"

"One of those neighborhoods near the river."

"Over by the country club?"

"Yeah. Why so many questions?"

"Are you going to be filming?"

"No, not this time. Stuckey is the decoy as usual."

"Good choice. She looks young. What time does your shift usually finish?"

"Around eleven. Seriously, what's with all the questions, House?"

He shrugged as he took a cup and poured them some coffee. "Just curious. A lot of guys get spooked?"

"Yeah, some, but Stuckey's pretty good at coaxing them inside."

"She's a pretty girl. Shouldn't be difficult. What about the ones that don't come in?"

"They still get arrested. Intent is there. In some states, like Texas, intent is enough, and they don't even have to show up. The police can go to the person's home and arrest them."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yep." She took her last sip of coffee and grabbed her purse. "Well, thanks for last night. I need to go do some laundry and run some errands and what not."

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

Laynie shrugged. "I'm off for three days. Why?"

"I thought we might do something."

"We could." She placed her hand on his. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye, House."

XXX

House flipped channels but there was nothing on to hold his interest so he shut off the TV and went over to the piano for a bit. After playing a few songs, he was still bored.

He wondered how Laynie's sting operation was going. He contemplated texting her but she'd probably ignore it. She usually did when she was working. He had to admit he was curious about how it all worked. He'd seen it on TV of course, but he knew there was a lot more to it than they showed to the public.

With that in mind, he grabbed his car keys, threw on his jacket and left the apartment. Having seen more than a few episodes of To Catch a Predator, House had a pretty good idea of the type of neighborhood, in that particular suburb of Trenton, where Laynie would be working. He started the car and pulled away from the curb onto the street. House took the 206 down to Trenton, taking the exit leading toward the Delaware River that divided New Jersey and Pennsylvania. As he got closer to the country club, newer housing developments gave way to quiet residential neighborhoods. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for - _A neon fucking "JAILBAIT HERE!" sign with an arrow might be helpful right about now_ , he thought sarcastically as drove through the silent tree-lined streets - but movement out of the corner of his eye and the glint of metal as he drove past one of the houses made him decide to drive around the block.

A second pass revealed nothing out of the ordinary, but a glimpse of a figure in his rear-view mirror wearing dark clothing running across the street and carrying an automatic rifle told House that he was in the right place. He drove around the block one more time to find a good place to park and watch the action.

"You catch that?" one of the PJ officers asked as they watched House's car go up and down the street before parking.

"Yep. Running the plates now."

They watched the screen as a list of minor offenses and misdemeanors showed up. "Huh. Nothing major here."

"Yeah but what's he doing just sitting in his car like a creeper?"

"Only one way to find out."

As House sat in his car watching a few guys get busted and quickly taken away, a rap on his side window startled him and he glanced over into the flashlight.

He rolled down his window. "Problem, officer?"

"I'd say you're the one with the problem, son. Get out of the car, please, Mr. House."

"It's _Doctor_ House," he muttered as he opened the door and got out, reaching for his cane.

"Leave the cane and step out slowly with your hands on your head."

"This has to be a mistake. I was just..."

"Yeah I know what you were just," the cop sneered as he shoved House against the hood of his car, and cuffed him. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You're under arrest for online enticement and solicitation of a minor."

"What!?"

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"Hold on...since when is sitting in my car a crime? I wasn't doing anything."

"Weren't you?"

"No. I was actually just waiting for my...girlfriend." The word _girlfriend_ sounded odd to House when it rolled off his tongue but he kind of liked it. However, he wished he was back in his apartment with Laynie doing the handcuffing than the big bruiser who was continuing to read him his rights as he placed House in an unmarked car and drove him to an offsite location for processing.

"This is a joke, right?" House protested from the back seat. "I just came to see Laynie in action. That's all."

The cop snorted. "Oh, you're going to see her "in action" alright."

When they arrived at the nondescript trailer in an empty lot, House was taken inside and directed to an empty chair, uncuffing one of his hands just long enough to lock the empty cuff to the chair. "Sit. Someone will be with you shortly for processing."

"Get Detective Kimbrell down here. She'll vouch for me. I'm not a pervert and I don't like little girls. That's not why I'm here."

"That's what we all say," one perp muttered as he sat in his chair near the door. There were four other guys also there, none of them saying a word.

"Being in your car near the house shows intent, whether you planned to go into the house or not. What's your screen name?" The officer in charge demanded.

House cocked his head to one side. "I don't have one. I don't use chat rooms! This is all a stupid mistake."

The officer rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. "We'll see about that. Sit tight."

The door slammed shut, leaving House with the other perverts, handcuffed to a chair. A few minutes later, the door opened and Laynie entered, looking anything but happy to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

House shrugged. "I was bored."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You were bored? That's it?"

"That and I wanted to see you in action," he said with a wink, and then gave her his most charming smile.

"You do realize they thought you were a suspect and that's why they arrested you, right?"

"Seriously? For sitting in my car? Not to mention I don't have any priors for this sort of thing."

"You don't need priors to be a pedophile, House! They're more than prepared to charge you with intent. You could go to jail!"

"I'm not a pedophile! You know me, for God's sake! I already told them, I like women, not little girls. Can I go home now?"

"Not yet," she hissed. "I have to sort all this out, which means a ton of paperwork. So much for my long weekend. All because you were _bored_! Argh!" she groaned and then left the trailer.

"Hey!" he called after her.

Another cop came in and brought one of the perps into a private holding room. When it was his turn, Laynie came back and he was released, all pending charges dropped.

"Let's go. I'll drive you home," she said as she gave him his cane and strode across the lawn with House trying to catch up.

"I have a car."

"No, you don't. It's been impounded."

House stopped in his tracks. "What the hell for?"

"All those guys out there are going to jail. They're not going to need their cars. Since you were arrested, your car was taken, too. You can pick it up from impound in the morning."

"This is total bullshit."

"Yes it is, now come on! We have to get out of here before the next perp shows up."

"Do we get lights and sirens again?" he asked hopefully as he opened the passenger side door.

"No," she sighed in exasperation as she got in behind the wheel. "Just shut the fuck up! I'm _really_ pissed right now."

"So I guess we won't be discussing my punishment, then?"

"I said, shut up!"

He realized she was truly pissed off so he remained quiet for the drive home, which seemed a lot longer than he remembered.

When Laynie pulled up to the apartment, she didn't get out. "I have to go back to work, finish my shift and then straighten all this shit out."

House sighed and stared at the floor. "I just wanted to see you."

"I appreciate that, Greg. I really do, but next time, just text me first, okay? Then I could at least call off the dogs."

He nodded in understanding. "Check. I didn't realize it would be such a nightmare."

"Clearly. Go on, now. We'll talk tomorrow. I really have to get back."

Without a word, he climbed out and watched as she turned on all the lights and sped off.

"Oh, so now you use the lights!" he called out after her. "Spoiled sport!"

XXX

Laynie finally clocked out at three a.m. after filling out what seemed like an endless amount of paperwork to clear House from any issues that might pop up later. Thinking back on it, the whole thing was rather comical. Only he would find himself mixed up in something like that.

It was good to see him though, despite everything. The fact that he came to see her in the middle of the night spoke volumes to her. He liked her. And she liked him. A lot. Probably a lot more than she cared to admit. He made her feel things that she'd never felt, experience things nobody else would care for. It didn't hurt that he was sexy as hell and smart. Intelligence was just as much of a turn on for her than looks, and he had those too.

Still, he caused her a lot of grief, and she knew she'd never hear the end of it. She took some good natured ribbing from some of the guys which she managed to laugh off, but it still stung. She didn't need her credibility ruined. He owed her one, big time, and she would collect as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter needed some serious tweaking etc before it could be posted. Thanks again to arctichamster for helping me iron out the kinks...in a good way, of course! Muahahaha**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

Laynie groaned when her phone vibrated, realizing she forgot to put it in "do not disturb" mode. Opening one eye, she saw that it was afternoon. But who would be calling her at this hour? Grabbing the phone off the nightstand, she saw House's face on the caller ID and groaned again before answering.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she growled.

" _Uhh...last I checked it was after two. I'm hungry."_

"So eat, then," she said and ended the call, knowing full well that he'd call back. He didn't disappoint. Her phone vibrated again and she answered it. "What?"

" _Why did you hang up on me?"_

"I was up until three in the morning no thanks to you, and now I'm taking advantage of my days off and sleeping in. What do you want?"

" _I'm taking you to dinner. To make up for last night."  
_

"That would certainly take a lot of making up."

" _Dinner and then...whatever your heart desires. I need to be punished,"_ he said in a low sexy voice that woke her up immediately.

"Oh, you have no idea."

" _Yes, I do. I was stupid. I realize that now, but hindsight is always 20/20. Did you get in trouble?"  
_

"Not really. I'm sure I'll never live it down, though. I had to do a mountain of paperwork to make sure this doesn't come back and bite you in the ass later."

" _If the charges were dropped as they said, then isn't that the end of it?"  
_

"Should be. I just wanted to cross every T and dot every I. So where are you taking me on this date?"

" _Wherever you want to go."  
_

"And you're actually going to pay?"

She heard him laugh on the other end. " _Yes. I'm taking you out, which means it's on me. All you have to do is dress sexy."_

"Hmm…I think I can handle that. What time?"

" _I'll come knocking on your door at six. There's just one problem."_

"What?"

" _I don't have my car yet. Wilson was going to take me to pick it up but he got called in and you were sleeping. The impound lot closed early for some dumb reason so I'm stuck until Monday."_

"We can take my car, then."

" _Cool. Can I drive?"  
_

"Don't push it, House. See you at six." Laynie ended the call, tossed the phone back on the table and went back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Feeling much better, she made herself a coffee and took it with her into the bathroom. She showered, and sipped at the hot liquid as she went through her closet to find something to wear. Settling on a simple black dress and pumps, she selected some lingerie to wear underneath that she knew he'd appreciate and then did her hair. Just before six, House knocked on her door and she answered it.

He looked amazing standing there in a simple dark suit and a blue shirt that made his blue eyes appear even bluer. He was holding something behind his back, then held a single red rose out to her. "Part one of my plan."

Laynie was taken by surprise at the gesture. "Oh! Well, thanks! Let me just put it in some water and then we'll go."

* * *

"So where are we going?" she asked as she drove.

"The new Italian place that opened last month. Hang a left up ahead."

"The one that's impossible to get into?"

"That's the one. I have reservations."

"How did you manage that? Wait, don't tell me. You saved the life of the owner."

"The owner's father, actually," he said with a grin. "But the result would have been the same, most likely."

They enjoyed a quiet dinner while Laynie told him some of the funnier stories about the guys they arrested the night before. When they were finished, they decided that they were too full to even think about dessert and returned home.

"So what's part two of your plan?" she asked once she unlocked her apartment door to let them both in.

As soon as the door was closed, House pulled her against him as he began kissing her. "This," he murmured against her lips, his hands sliding over the soft fabric of her little black dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to give in to the moment. While she had no intention of letting him get his own way, that was slowly dissolving the longer he kissed her. Her fingers slid through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Greg…"

"Mhm?"

She noticed that he was pulling her in the direction of her bedroom, and he wasn't using his cane, as both his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Your cane…"

"I'm fine," he said brusquely as he slid his hands over her ass and held her against him so she could feel his arousal through his pants. Then he paused and cocked his head to one side. "Wait, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Not so much mad as….unnghh," she grunted when he backed her up against the door frame, and pressed his body against hers.

"Good, because I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you."

"You could try," she giggled as he nuzzled her neck, his whiskers tickling her skin. "You do have a punishment coming, though."

"What did you have in mind?"

He heard the "click" of the metal cuffs as they closed around his left wrist. Before he had a chance to react, Laynie spun him around and pulled his right hand behind him to lock it in place. With his hands behind his back, she gave him a gentle shove face down onto her bed and crouched down so that he could see her face. "It's payback time, Greg. Are you going to behave and do what I say?"

"What if I don't?"

She shot him an evil grin. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

He considered it and then shook his head.

"Smart boy."

House turned his head to watch Laynie move around the room as best that he could. She started tossing things onto the bed next to him. There was one of the pyrex toys, a vibrating cock ring, some flavored lube and then a suede flogger, which made House moan a little when he saw it.

"Are you planning to use all that?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not up to you. First, I want you to tell me something. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why aren't you using your cane as much anymore and what were you injecting into your leg a few weeks ago?"

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her. Hell, he wouldn't even tell Wilson. "It's…complicated, Laynie."

She folded her arms across her chest and stood at the side of the bed, staring at him. "I've got all night. I need you to tell me, Greg. Because if something happens, I might be able to help. Is it Heroin?"

"No."

"Is it illegal, then?"

"No. Well, not exactly..."

Relief flooded her and she listened. "So what is it?"

"Compound CS-804. It's an experimental drug that's supposed to regrow muscle. They've been testing it on rats and it's showing promise so I took some out of the lab and decided to try it."

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"It's working, Laynie. My leg is stronger and the pain is tolerable. Happy now?"

"No, but I'm glad you told me. I take it you don't like talking about it."

"No, I don't, because it's nobody's business," he snapped. "And you can't tell Wilson because he'll blab to Cuddy, who will come down on me and I just don't need that crap from either of them. Been there, done that."

"It's none of their business, so no, I won't be telling him. I promise. Now...as for your punishment…" she said, shifting the mood.

He watched her as she dimmed the lights and turned the ceiling fan on, since it was getting a little stuffy in the room. "I'm going to take the handcuffs off now, Greg. But here's the deal, you can't touch me unless I say so. Is that clear?"

He hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. Once he was free of the cuffs, she propped up some pillows. "You can lie down here."

She unbuttoned his shirt and left it wide open, let her hand slide across his chest, playing with the light amount of hair there, and raked her nails across his nipples. He grunted a little when she pinched one of them and she smirked. "I'm just getting warmed up, Greg." She slid her hand over the bulge in his pants and it immediately responded to her touch. "Would you like to touch me, Greg?" she asked, her voice quiet as she continued to slide her hands over his body.

"Yes."

"You will soon. I love feeling your hands on me, Greg. Such nice long fingers," she said softly as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She let it slide down her body so slowly that House became restless and wanted to just tear it from her body himself. It was worth the wait, of course. She was lean and muscular, clad in nothing else but a lacy black bra and panties that he could just barely see through. He groaned once more at the sight of her.

"Do you like, Greg?" she asked, using his name sensually as she slid her hands over her body, caressing it the way he would, and it was driving him insane!

"Yes…"

She slid her hand down the front of her panties and House licked his lips, imagining her sweet taste on his tongue. That didn't go unnoticed by Laynie and she smiled at him as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him. Her lips just inches from his, she could feel his warm breath on her face. "You want to taste me, don't you, Greg?"

"Yes," he hissed. He wanted to tear off her panties with his teeth and devour her.

"Well then you're going to have to get creative. And no, you can't use your hands to touch me. Those were the terms, remember?"

"Damnit…" he hissed. "Then how do you suppose I do this?"

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you can think of some way." She rubbed herself against his chest as she smiled down at him. When she slid close enough, he growled and took the hem of her panties in his teeth and tugged hard enough to rip one side of them.

Laynie gasped in surprise and then frowned. "Damn...I loved these panties, too."

"I'll buy you all the panties you want if you'll let me touch you."

"Nice try," she giggled. "I'm not making it that easy for you. What fun would that be?"

House watched as she slid off the bed to slowly pull the ruined panties down her hips and over her legs before stepping out of them. She tossed them onto his face, allowing him to inhale her scent.

House had never begged before. For anything, but he was losing his patience and he needed to touch her. Now. "Laynie."

Her hand slid over the very large bulge in his pants. "Yes, Greg?" she asked innocently.

"I want to touch you."

She was still rubbing him in all the right ways. "What else?"

"I want your pussy on my face."

"Is that all, Greg?" she asked, pretending to look disappointed.

"Then I want to rub your clit and make you come," he said, his voice husky with lust.

"That all sounds very nice, Greg," she said, his words an aphrodisiac that made her wet as she tried to maintain her composure. "...but you didn't say the magic word."

"Now!"

Laynie gave a sensuous chuckle and took her hand away. "Oh, see, now that will cost you. That wasn't the magic word."

"Fuck!" he groaned in despair but then saw the look on her face. "Sorry."

"No, I don't believe you are. I don't believe you're sorry about last night, either."

"I told you I was."

"Telling me is one thing, being sincere about it is quite another."

"I took you to dinner, what more do you want? I even paid!"

She laughed again. "Oh Greg, you have _so_ much to learn. While I appreciated being taken out, you still owe me big time for all the paperwork and harassment I endured last night."

He groaned again and squirmed as she unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor, exposing her very nice breasts as she caressed them and pinched the nipples.

"Mmm...I wish you were doing this to me, Greg…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she continued to run her hands all over her naked body while he watched her.

"I could be…" he grunted. He was so hard it hurt.

Laynie looked at him and smiled. God, he looked hot laying on her bed, hard as a rock, his eyes pleading with her. Just seeing him like that made her even wetter and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She climbed onto the bed and sat on his chest, inches from his face. Her scent of arousal was strong and House cleared his throat.

"You're too far away," he said. "Come on, Laynie," he coaxed, licking his lips again. "You know what magic my tongue can do."

 _And boy, did she!_

He could tell she was thinking about it, so he gave her one of his sexiest smiles, knowing that it usually did the trick. "C'mere," he whispered and blew her a kiss.

 _What the hell?_ She thought and moved up so she was straddling his face. He began placing kisses up the inside of one thigh and then down the other, slowly and methodically.

"Closer," he whispered and she jolted when his warm, wet tongue flicked in between her folds.

"Oh God," she gasped and held onto the wrought iron headboard for support as his tongue continued to lap at her core. "Greg…"

His whiskers created a very odd sensation against her very sensitive skin and she soon found herself rubbing and gyrating against his mouth.

He still wished he could touch her, but he knew he was on the right track when she started to ride his face.

"Yes! Oh God!" she called out as she hit a very powerful orgasm and clung to the headboard as it rolled through her.

She carefully moved off of him and slid her hand down over his stomach and then, played with the zipper of his jeans.

"You're a little overdressed," she said with a smile.

"I'll fix that," he said and kissed her as he reached down and unzipped his pants. He struggled out of them, and his boxer briefs, kicking them off before moving back on top of her.

She was more than happy to give up control now. House had gotten rid of his shirt as well and they enjoyed the sensations of their naked bodies rubbing against each other as they continued to kiss and touch. Their sounds mingled in the quiet room but she gasped when he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and slid into her. She wrapped her other leg around his hip and held on as he moved faster, hitting all the right spots with each thrust as his mouth found hers once again and his tongue mimicked his movements.

He felt so good without the latex barrier. She could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her with strong, powerful strokes that began to increase speed.

"Oh God…" she cried out once more as her nails dug into his back. "Harder!"

House gave her what she asked for, kissing her even deeper and with all the passion he felt. "Greg!" she cried out when his lips moved down to where her neck met her shoulder.

Their bodies shuddered as they hit their climaxes and they clung to each other for awhile, letting the waves crash over them until their breathing came back to normal and they were relaxed.

"Greg...that was…"

"Amazing," he murmured against her neck as he kissed it. "I'll have to let you cuff me more often."

"Mhm," she nodded as she snuggled up against him. "Or vice versa." She chuckled as he looked at her in surprise. "When the situation presents itself, I have no problem with being restrained."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Sleep now, more sex later."

"Sounds good to me," she yawned and nuzzled his shoulder as he pulled the covers up over them so she wouldn't get cold. It didn't take long before she was sleeping soundly, and House smiled to himself. She was where he needed her to be.

Everything seemed to be falling into place.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. It's been fun. Thanks again to arctichamster for helping me with the revisions. And stay tuned for more fun stories :) Thanks for reading!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

As far as House was concerned, life was good. That is, until he came home one night and saw a rental moving van parked out front. He went down the hall to her open apartment door and entered her living room, which still held all her furniture. "What's going on?" he asked, when he eventually found her in the bedroom, taping up a box.

She looked up, startled. "I thought you were staying late tonight with the patient."

"Patient's dead. And you didn't answer my question. Were you just going to take off in the middle of the night without telling me? That's cold, even for you."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. I caught a lead on my sister. I have to follow it before it goes cold again."

"Why move? Why not just take time off?"

"I don't know how long it's going to take."

"Right, you don't know. Moving is kind of a hasty solution, don't you think? Unless...there's another reason. Is it something I did?"

Laynie shook her head. "No. Not at all. Look, I need to follow this lead and I don't know where it's going to take me. It could take me across the country for all I know. What I do know is that I have to chase it. And I'm sorry you found out this way."

He snorted. "You thought it would be better for me to come home in the morning to find you and all of your stuff gone?"

"I wasn't thinking about you, Greg. Despite what you believe, it's not all about you."

"I never said it was! But a head's up would've been nice. Were you at least going to have the decency to leave a note?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I was."

"Oh, well that's big of you."

"Why are you so upset about this? We have no ties to each other, House."

Her words stung, and he felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

"No ties," he repeated. "So these last few months meant nothing to you?"

"I didn't say that…"

"It's what you implied! You were just using me to "let off some tension"? Or maybe, "do the old cripple down the hall a favor"?

"Of course not! How can you even think that?"

"Then what was it? I thought we had something good. Potential for bigger and better things."

"Maybe we did, but I don't have the luxury of exploring that right now. I need answers, House. And staying here isn't working for me. I need to move on."

"And when you don't get the answers, then what? Are you coming back?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen! All I know is what's happening now! That's all I've got to go on!"

"Fine," he said and started to turn away. Laynie grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this easily. It's not going to end like this."

"Like what? You made it very clear that I don't matter. I don't have anything left to say. I've said my piece and your mind is clearly made up. As far as I'm concerned, we're done here."

"Fine! Then you can take this stuff!" she said as she picked up a large tote bag and shoved it at him. "I sure as hell won't be needing it now."

He glanced at its contents and saw that it was all the toys she bought when they went to the sex show.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather keep them for your next boyfriend in the next town? He might be even more kinky than I am. Although I doubt whoever he is will do the things I was more than willing to do."

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed and shoved him hard enough that he stumbled backwards onto the mattress of her bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. Then in one quick move, he rolled them so he straddled her, and pinned her hands down above her head.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," he said, his eyes dark with anger.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you," she hissed back. "The front door is wide open. All I have to do is scream."

"You like screaming," he said with a vicious grin. "And it's not open. I closed it when I came in."

"Let me up, God damnit!" she said as she struggled. But he was stronger than she gave him credit for.

"Oh, you don't wanna play the rape game? That's the spirit!"

"House! Come on!"

His mouth came down on hers in a kiss full of heat and urgency but he yelped when she bit his lip and continued to struggle out of his grasp. He wiped at his lip and looked at the blood on his fingers.

"Vicious little bitch, aren't you? Come on, Laynie," he coaxed. "Whaddya say? One last goodbye fuck?"

"I'd rather skip the fuck part if it's all the same to you," she snapped, still trying to get up but he wasn't letting her go.

"I wish I could let it go at that."

"Are you seriously going to force me to do this?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "This is me, House. I'm a cop. You don't think I won't turn your ass in when it's over for sexual assault?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because deep down you want this. You don't want to leave."

"I don't want to. I have to."

"Why? Your sister will still be missing tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. You're a good cop, Laynie. Leaving tonight or tomorrow won't make a bit of difference as to whether you catch the guy or not."

"It might!"

"Yeah. I'd say your odds are less than 50/50 at best."

"I'll take those odds. It's all I've got."

She had stopped struggling and her eyes had become red-rimmed and glassy. A single tear escaped down her cheek.

House didn't know what to do next. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, then her other cheek before finally arriving at her mouth in a much more gentle kiss than before. She resisted at first, but the fight had gone out of her and she started kissing him back.

Her legs immediately wrapped around his hips, pulling him against her body as he released her hands in order to wrap his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers buried in his hair as she rolled her head back and allowed him to kiss and devour her neck.

"Mmm...House…."

"Shhh," he murmured against her skin as one hand slid over her sweatshirt to cup her breast.

She arched her back against his hand and he could feel her pulse quicken as he continued to caress her breast, and then the other one.

Part of her brain kept telling her, rather, screaming at her, to stop everything. That it would just make it that much harder for her to leave. But he was making her feel so good the other part told her to just go with it because in the end, he was right. She did want him.

 _Damnit! Why did he always have to be right? He was always so in tune with what I need. It's so maddening!_

His lips found hers again but there was nothing soft about his kisses anymore. His lips were hot as he kissed her with a feverish urgency. He broke away just long enough to pull the sweatshirt over her head and then his lips found hers once more. His tongue explored her mouth as one of his hands reached around and unhooked her bra.

She reached down and pulled on his shirt until he paused just long enough to pull it over his head. She placed her hands on his chest and let her nails scrape across his nipples which caused him to groan softly. She could be attentive to his needs too, after all. It wasn't always just about what she needed.

His arms slipped underneath her once more and gripped her shoulders as he placed kisses across her throat and down to the valley of her breasts where his whiskers tickled the soft flesh there.

When he took a very hard nipple in his teeth and rolled it around on his tongue, she let out a soft moan. She moaned again when she felt his very obvious arousal poking through his jeans as he pressed his body against hers.

Her hand snaked down and she ran her hand over the bulge. God, but she wanted him! More than she could remember wanting anyone. Her fingers deftly unzipped his jeans, slipped inside and stroked him through the fabric of his boxers.

That seemed to do the trick of heating things up considerably. He knelt between her legs and immediately untied her yoga pants. He roughly tugged at them until they came off, only to be followed by her underwear. She got up on her knees too and helped him out of his jeans and boxers.

"Oh God!" she gasped when he knelt in front of her, grabbed a breast and fastened his mouth on it once more, suckling greedily on it. "More…"

He moved to the other breast and slid his free hand down to cup her, feeling her wet folds with his fingers. His thumb stroked her clit, now swollen and slippery to the touch as she panted and gyrated her hips against his hand.

House let go and pushed her onto her back, grabbing her legs and spreading them as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit until she thought she would come right then.

"House….please…."

Normally he'd have her tell him what she wanted and how, but he didn't want to waste time. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, and he wasn't going to pull any punches.

Still holding her legs open, he slid into her wet warmth and immediately began thrusting hard and deep.

Laynie gasped and threw her head back. "Yes! Harder…"

He chuckled inwardly. She was already close to the edge so he drove her over it in a few more hard strokes.

"More…" she gasped as her hands splayed across his chest, giving him more leverage.

He pulled out of her quickly. "Oh, now you want more? Up on your hands and knees," he growled in her ear. Once she was in position in front of him, he slammed into her once again, gripping her hips to hold her steady so he could penetrate even harder and deeper, thus hitting her G-spot on each stroke. "God…" he grunted between thrusts as he felt his own climax approaching.

He reached down and began rubbing her clit in fast circles and tapping it until she let out a feral cry and buried her face against the pillow-top mattress. When his own climax hit him, it was powerful and shook him to the core. He collapsed on top of her, both of them bathed in sweat.

House didn't remember falling asleep after that but when he opened his eyes, it was still dark. It took him a minute to realize where he was and he immediately sat up. He was alone. He knew that much. He reached for his shorts and his jeans and put them on before getting up.

Laynie was gone. The furniture remained but the boxes she'd been packing were gone and there was no sign of her. The apartment was empty. It was as if she had never even lived there.

How she managed to leave without waking him up was a mystery to him but he must have been in a deep sleep. It was unusual for him to sleep that soundly, for sure, but not out of the realm of possibility. He had just had one killer workout, after all. The thought of that brought a smile to his face as he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

As he headed for the door he saw the bag she had tried to give back to him. Picking it up, he left her apartment and closed the door behind him.

 **The End**


End file.
